narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eihei Uzumaki
| image = | birthdate = February 19 | age = 53 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Eigakure | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Ambassador of Eigakure | previous occupation = Captain of Root and Hilt | team = | previous team = Root Hilt | partner = | previous partner = Sai | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Raido X (Father) Kanmi Uzumaki (Mother) Satori Uzumaki (Daughter) Akākato Uzumaki (Sister) Shinrai (Brother) Shirokaze Nakano (Sister) Suiren Nakano (Sister) Ameko Aoki (Sister) Ameya Aoki (Sister) Ameryuu Aoki (Brother) Amerai Aoki (Brother) Ayumu Aoki (Brother) Shenron Uzumaki (Brother) Rentaro (Brother) Takashi Ringo (Nephew) Nagisa Kantoku (Niece) Kenzou Kantoku (Nephew) Makaze Kantoku (Brother-in-Law) Tairā (Cousin) | rank = Head Ninja | classification = Hunter-nin Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = Chōwagan | beast = | hiden = Can Sense Life Force and | nature = Water Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Assassination Technique Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique Azure Slayer Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Capoeira Circle Wild Dance Dark Slayer Dragon Spying Technique Gedō Art: Formless Imagination Hazy Moon Night Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Revitalization Technique Secret Sword: Moon Shadow Time Reversal Technique Nakaori Fuhensei Transformation Technique Transparent Escape Technique Dustless Bewildering Cover Water Dragon Bullet Technique Exploding Water Colliding Wave Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave | tools = Tantō Sword }} is a wandering former shinobi for hire originating in Konohagakure. The product of a wild night between Kanmi and Raido, her existence remained carefully veiled from the latter due to the nature of his work. It simply wouldn't do to have him worrying about a child when his profession entailed some nasty undertones. With the death of her mother and stepfather, she became a kunoichi of Root as a means of providing for her younger siblings, both of whom became shinobi in order to ease the burden on their older sister. With the disbandment of the organization, the young woman found herself at loss, and struggled to adapt in mainstream society once more. That is, until her father was introduced into the girl's life once more. After being acquainted with her extensive list of siblings courtesy of her father's loose existence, Eihei chose to sever her ties with Konoha, taking to the road as she traveled with Raido before breaking off on her own. During one of these adventures she would come across Eigakure, with her younger half-siblings choosing to settle down in its confines. As for her, the pull of a nomad beckoned once more, and she took to the life of a traveler. Meeting with several kin that had spread across the larger shinobi world. In time she would happen upon her nephew, eventually learning his background and helping him on his own quest; ending Yama. Such an endeavor would become personal as she realized the entirety of the House of X were targets, forcing her to alert everyone and establish a rapport. Upon the eventual victory however, Eihei would choose to settle down in Ei, having conceived a daughter by a samurai. Though she is still rarely in town due the nature of her profession. Background Eihei's story begins with the tale of a young man and a Konoha jōnin. The latter going by the name of Kanmi, had found the former on the outskirts of her village, malnourished and exhausted from what appeared to be a very long journey, one that was undertaken with great haste. It was clear that he had suffered greatly, and despite her fiery nature and reservations about the individual, Kanmi decided to take him back to her place, where she proceeded to nurse him back to health from what originally appeared to be lethal and almost fatal condition. However, the woman had no idea what she was getting herself into, namely the amount of teaching she would have to impart to Raido as he regained his strength. For one thing, it was clear that whatever place he had originated from had clearly erased his manners and sense of social ques and etiquette, something that Kanmi would take great pains to help him relearn during his rehabilitation at her home. Despite Raido's lack of manners and flippant attitude, Kanmi find herself drawn to his nonchalant temperament and cool demeanor, something which made the two fast friends as she taught him the ways of the world that he had been removed from for quite a while. It would be only a matter of time before that line blurred into something more substantial; love & desire. That desire birthed from the two's constant contact with one another could only result in one thing; the consummation of an act. From this act Eihei was conceived and began developing in her mother's womb, unaware of who her father was and his origins. It was not to long afterwards that Raido would leave the village, though not before vehement protest on Kanmi's part. She wanted to join him on the odyssey he planned to partake in, yet his whims of it being too dangerous ultimately convinced her that staying within the village would be in her best interest. This departure was not without its worries however, as Kanmi warned Raido to be careful and to look out for himself. She received the expected flippant reply, though not before smiling through shed tears. At that point however, Kanmi began to reach the realization that more had been done on that night of lust then expected. Her growing belly was an indication of that, something which several people close to her commented on. Many were sharp enough to suspect that the culprit of the impregnation was the man that had accompanied her through the village in the past months. Considering his recognition as a tall dark handsome type, many weren't surprised that he had eventually worked his way into the fiery kunoichi's heart (among other places). With the passage of time, Kanmi retired temporarily from shinobi duties, recognizing that her pregnant status could serve as an impediment to her success on missions. Despite this and Raido's absence however, Kanmi was genuinely excited to become a mother, something which surprised many who knew her on a personal level. However, they agreed that despite her fiery nature, Kanmi would be an exceptional mother. The time for a birth was soon at hand. Eihei was born on a chilly winter's day in the depths of February, to an excited Kanmi and other witnesses. The birth itself was rather simple and in its execution went exceptionally quickly, something which Kanmi was grateful for. Soon after her birth Kanmi finally moved on from Raido, noting that the aforementioned dangers of his job meant his return to the village would be highly unlikely, something which she had grown to understand. The newfound perspective that came with being a mother proved to be one that made her wiser, seeing the merit of staying in the village. As for Kanmi's moving on, she met a fellow clansmen around her age, who accepted her in spite of the fact that she was a single mother with a few months old baby in tow. It wouldn't be long before the two would enter a relationship and the young man took on the duties of being a stepfather, raising Eihei as if she was his own. Marriage would soon follow as the two officially tied the knot in a rather understated ceremony. But I digress. Eihei grew into a rambunctious two year old, excited about the world's whims and adventures while excited to take part in the village's day to day activities. It wouldn't be long before she inherited a responsibility at her young age; a baby sister. It was clear from the beginning that the newest addition to the family was Uzumaki through and through with her fiery red hair that matched extraordinarily well with golden peepers. While initially disgruntled that her younger sister didn't have her dark scarlet hair color, Eihei was elated to have a new person to play with. However, in time she would began to question the nature of her color compared with that of her family. For now though her 2 year old mind was occupied by acquainting herself with the young baby. Two years passed before yet another addition was made to the family, this time in the form of a baby boy. As expected, the 4 year old Eihei was the first to greet the new arrival, followed by an ecstatic two year old Aka. They both waited impatiently alongside their father for the sibling to be handed over to him after the connection was established between mother and child. Eihei would once again be disappointed to see that Shinrai did not gain her hair color, instead inheriting the brilliant red of his mother and father and the gold of his older sister. Such a thought placed doubt in her four year old mind as to whether or not her mother or father were truly that. She pushed that aside for the moment though as she finally had the opportunity to hold her little brother, cooing softly over his peaceful face. With that the family was complete, as Eihei and Aka soon became protective over the youngest sibling. Meanwhile Eihei's attention soon diverted to the Academy. Several of her friends throughout the village had began talking about it, and she would often accompany them to watch the older kids come and go from the building's main entrance. All of them wanted to enter its walls, yet all of them knew they were too young to do so. While they had heard of Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, graduating from the Academy at the tender age of 5, they clearly realized that they did not have that level of prodigious talent. However, the thought of entering soon motivated Eihei enough to ask her parents to begin training her. They initially refused, citing her age, but nevertheless watched her level of dedication from afar. She had done it. At the age of 8 years old, four years beyond that of Kakashi, Eihei had achieved the rank of genin. After much trial and error, not to mention convincing her parents of the merit of sending her to the academy at the age of seven, Eihei had completed the first step in the process of becoming a full-fledged ninja. While at the academy, her promise made itself quickly apparent as she showed an affinity for the fundamental art of ninjutsu. It was made most apparent when she began utilizing the Shadow Clone Technique and Body Flicker, B-rank and D-rank techniques respectively. With the former she was able to produce around five fully manifested shadow clones, a feat that shocked many of her chūnin and jōnin instructors. It also shocked them further when she was able to produce a sizable amount of water, equivalent to that of a pond or small lake, without needing a nearby water source, hinting at an already remarkably developed affinity. It quickly caught the attention of several higher ups, in particularly the Third Hokage. Upon being assigned to a genin team, Eihei quickly proved herself to be the brightest among the group, displaying a jack of all trades mentality as she built upon the foundation that her jōnin sensei provided for her. Leading the way at the age of 9, Eihei and her teammates became chūnin, passing the three rounds of that year's exam with frustrating ease, at least on the part of the other teams. With these rounds of success however, Eihei continued to be plagued by the question of her parentage, as she watched her younger sister follow in her footsteps to the Academy. Finally, at the age of 10 years old, she confronted her mother about the subject, only to be brushed off multiple times in seemingly rapid succession. Eihei was undeterred however, as the promotion to chūnin gave her ample time to polish her skills and her patience. It was only after confronting her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that Kanmi finally cracked. She initially confirmed what Eihei had suspected, that the man she knew wasn't her father, but rather her stepfather. Kanmi also confirmed that she was in fact Eihei's mother, which the former believed to make sense considering she possessed significant red highlights within her russet colored hair. However, Kanmi only revealed the appearance of her father, giving the 10 year old chūnin pictures of the latter when he and Kanmi were younger. From what Eihei could see he was rather tall and possessed raven black hair and onyx eyes, along with a well muscled body. However, what Kanmi concluded with was the ability that he and Eihei seemingly shared; a healing technique. At first Eihei wanted to deny such a seemingly superficial claim, but as she considered it, the piece began to make sense; the ability explained why she healed so quickly even after sustaining some pretty grievous injuries over the years. Some of those had witnessed the unknown ability at the time believed it to be an extension of the well-known Uzumaki life force. Only now did Eihei realize such assumptions were only partially correct. While relieved to have that portion of the mystery solved, Eihei turned to the identity of her father. Her mother remained mum on the name, but Eihei supposed that she had enough information to go by. So for the next two years, while Eihei was completing missions as a chūnin (she had turned down the jōnin promotion a few times to stay with her team), she searched for clues of her father's whereabouts. However, unbeknownst to her, tragedy wouldn't be far in the offing as Eihei continued to pad her mission completion rate and broaden her abilities. The death totals came in; her mother and stepfather among them. The story was that their squad had been ambushed by a large force of unaffiliated missing-nin. While the bulk of the attacking group were defeated and killed quickly, a secondary group ultimately eliminated the Konoha-nin. Eihei herself found it hard to believe that someone had subdued and ultimately killed both Kanmi and her stepfather. Both of them had been jōnin-rank shinobi with elite skills that made them among Konoha's strongest, a fact that made their deaths as surprising to Eihei as it was to Konoha's elite ninja. Thus initially Eihei was too shocked to be upset, yet as the weight of their deaths sunk on Eihei and her younger siblings, the tears soon began to flow with abandon. Eihei didn't know what the future held for her siblings, as both supporters of the household were no longer among the living, leaving the group without a means of bringing in significant money to cover living expenses. This infuriated her to no end as Eihei's eyes evolved into something more. Both of her siblings were initially shocked by the change, but Eihei unwittingly deactivated the eye before it could be seen. They were then approached by an elderly man with a walking cane; Eihei would later learn that he was Danzō Shimura, an elder of the village. Motioning her to come walk with him, Danzō expressed his condolences for her parents' deaths before giving her an opportunity to keep a roof over her siblings' heads. Knowing that she didn't have other options Eihei jumped at the opportunity, as Danzō talked of her exploits before questioning her loyalty. Eihei committed, though not before forcing him to promise to keep her siblings protected and provided for. It was on that day, the young girl's maturity was hastened as she became a part of Konoha's darkness; Root. Among the students of Danzō she would quickly distinguish herself as one of the most proficient with only Sai serving as her equal. Danzō in particular noted her aptitude for kenjutsu with various sword types as well as proficiency for more nuanced applications of ninjutsu, particular those that aided in secrecy. Noting her fast accelerating ingenuity for the basics, he would begin employing on missions, often in a group setting. Eihei willingly complied with this, noting that her priority was the safety and well-being of her younger siblings. If that meant dirtying her hands, so be it. Her fellow teammates would gasp when they watched the young Uzumaki unveil her Sharingan for the first time, betraying her Uchiha lineage. Though Danzō wanted those eyes of hers, he recognized that in time she could become an invaluable asset to the organization, causing the formerly impatient leader to stay his hand. Both Dan and the girl's peers would watch as Eihei compiled a magnificent record over the next few years, executing missions both on her own and as a team, often functioning as the unofficial leader despite her young age. The Root organizer couldn't help but be impressed by her maturity, noticing that she displayed a level head in the face of adversity. Clearly not phased by its efforts to dismantle her continued success. Danzō would come to see her as a key component of his groundwork in taking Konoha, her chakra prowess growing at an exponential clip. More importantly, he saw that Eihei had begun distancing herself from her younger sister and brother, making the young teenager open to his control. It was soon that he thought of a reward for his most prized pawn, recognizing her steadily advancing across the chessboard to become a queen. Still keeping in contact with his former associate Orochimaru, the man knew that he would find this girl intriguing. Eventually receiving a response, they would agree to meet at an unspecified location in the Land of Fire. Bringing along Eihei, the two would rendezvous with Orochimaru at a quiet abode. Orochi would immediately find interest in the girl, something Danzō had promised. He first picked up on her Uzumaki heritage, something unavoidable given her trademark scarlet hair. At the Root leader's prodding Ei would reveal the second cause for curiosity; the crimson gaze. That a Uzumaki possessed the Sharingan was quite a surprise to Orochi, however he would take note of a familiarity to the girl's chakra. One that reminded him of a particularly promising experiment that had refused to die when dealt seemingly insurmountable odds. The closeness was clear enough to signify them as father and daughter, though the scientist would keep such a revelation to himself. Nevertheless, he would ask Danzō if she displayed any other unique traits. Nodding at Eihei, she would proceed to show Orochi the very ability that he hypothesized her having. Even though he kept an excellent poker face, Ei could the former Akatsuki member's excitement. As a man of precaution and considerable planning, he could tell that in time Eihei could be a potential host body. Her powerful life force coupled with the repair function and longevity of her father's genes might prove the key to Orochimaru's desire for a more permanent existence. At the very least, it would afford him a significant amount of time with which he could contemplate; eventually reaching the final solution. Before anyone could react, Orochimaru would bite into Eihei's shoulder, placing a curse on her body. The girl's body screamed at the intrusion, before it stitched itself back together once more. Above the newly healed skin lie the three marks denoting one of Orochi's most potent seals. For he intended on keeping track of this child as she matured into a young woman. With the transaction complete, Orochimaru took his leave after noting aloud that she would potentially gain another attribute as a result. He then promptly disappeared. Though discomfort still existed from the newly grafted seal, it was rapidly subsiding, something Ei credited her trait with absolving. Nevertheless, she could feel a new darkness residing in her, one that pushed the reasons for joining Root ever further away. It was something that the Curse of Hatred fed on, creating a symbiotic relationship between the ideology and the physical manifestation. Following Danzō back to headquarters, he elected for her to try out her curse, gathering several other promising Root-nin to battle her with. Feeling it prick on her shoulder, she decided to try it out, feeling the lines crisscross her frame as they reknit her physiology. Seeing her defeat as an opportunity to prove their worth, they begin attacking her. Only for Eihei to laugh quietly, then louder, until it reached a maniacal clip. Grasping a sword, she proceeded to hack them all into pieces, unrelenting in her malice. The confidence that they exhibited earlier as a result of numerical superiority soon disappeared. In its stead was terror as her Stage I evolved further into Stage II, the girl's eyes changing to a sharp yellow gold as her sclera turned black. She changed completely as her scarlet hair lightened before becoming untamable. A wickedly sharp blade formed emerged from her right forearm, one that she used to carve up the survivors. With nothing left to kill, Eihei retracted her blade from a corpse, resuming her normal appearance before staring at Danzō. "What do you think?" she asked. Receiving a round of applause from the leader, who responded they had no need for vermin like those anyways. Disposing of the bodies, the teenager would resume her training with a greater vigor, the idea of other responsibilities fading quickly. Soon she was properly installed as one Danzō's closet confidants, one that would soon learn the mechanics behind his most critical secret-keeper; Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique. Entrusted with its abilities should anything happen to him, the now young woman theorized that he was about to attempt something foolish. Nevertheless, she enjoyed being one of his most trusted, becoming his . Having dirtied her hands in such a way that they may never become clean again. However, she guiltily enjoyed watching the life fade from the eyes of the chicken-hearted turncoats. Such a feeling strengthened whenever she adopted the Cursed form; however any feelings of regret where expelled, replacing by a sadistic exuberance that sharpened her senses. Allowing her to track down others that dared to hide from her death embrace. Meanwhile, Eihei had become completely foreign to Akakato and Shinrai. Gone was their fire-hearted and loving sister, who would do anything for the ones she cherished. In her stead was a cold, removed individual that the two barely saw due to the nature of her work. However, Eihei would have little time to enjoy her new position of power within Root. With war rapidly approaching and Danzō unofficially installed as Hokage there was much to be done. They both knew that his rise was as a result of a power vacuum, thus there were loose ends that needed tying up. In particular, a Gokage Summit had been called to take place in the Land of Iron. Thus the Root leader was expected to attend; given Sai's inconsistency as of late, he would leave Eihei to oversee operations during his absence. Little did she know that the man would not return from his venture. Nevertheless, he had groomed Eihei well to run the organization during the supposedly short time interval. However, days turned into weeks, as Eihei began coordinating other plans for the time being. Until news reached Konoha and Root that Danzō was dead. Such a revelation was a shock to the system, given how capable of a combatant he was given his old age. Plus she could recognize the plethora of eyes that lie underneath that bandaged arm of his. Her kin; such a thought began to perturb her as Aka and Shinrai prepared an intervention. Noting that the death of Danzō meant the proper death of Root; sure enough, other members began to integrate into Konoha once more or flee the village. Those that turned tail were dealt with personally; some said if you strained your ears you could hear their far away screams. Not a single escapee eluded her attention, as she eliminated each one with a practiced efficiency before allowing herself a deranged cackle. Returning to her heavy, human form once more, she found herself ambushed by the two, who had taken the liberty of following their beloved older sister as she went about her task. Having knocked her out with a well-placed punch (the woman vulnerable as she powered down from her Cursed Seal state), they carried the unconscious Eihei home, unintentionally signaling that the door had closed on the Root organization. Though one could argue that this time hadn't been far in the offing give their existence was formally banned. Without the shield of Danzō, their continued operation would be subject to prosecution and sanctions against its participants. Even Eihei realized this, even if she refused to divulge this truth. Regardless, this chapter had reached its conclusion, a new one about to begin. Upon her waking up, Shinrai apologized for the punch, though noted that Eihei had already recovered. They then informed her that Root was now properly disbanded, resulting in Eihei no longer having a place there. Seeing their faces for the first time in a while, she remarked dryly about how much they had grown. Yet this image reminded her of what had transpired over the past few years. The goal that she had lost sight of, the people who died. How she ended up on this mess of a ride. She could feel building emotions but her Root training told her to force them down. However, Ei did utter a sincere apology for what her idiocy, noting that she had failed them by forgetting what caused her to join Root in the first place. Though she made no promises about becoming the sister they knew and loved once more. Part of her wondered if that Eihei was long gone, never to see the light of day. With Root dead in the water, Eihei would be transferred to the Anbu, serving as a part of the small faction of hunter-nin; after seeing the effectiveness of Kiri's own branch it was decided Konoha would follow suit. Nevertheless, the gruesomeness of the task made Eihei's efforts to reacquaint herself with society difficult. Her social skills were non-existent, and emotional content was struggling to reach the surface of her mind. All she could find within herself was a unrelenting drive to protect her siblings, a holdover from her childhood. She faintly recalled the definition of love and the feelings associated with it, but such experiences were locked behind closed doors. Thus Ei could only masquerade, hoping that something would cause her to rediscover what she had lost in those days, sacrificing her sentiments, psyche, and body for those she adored. Only the advent of something new could hold the answer to that dream. An Awkward Reunion The Depths of Capoeira and the Fam Personality As a former member of Root as well as a survivor of Danzō's own more challenging assessments, Eihei was devoid of emotion initially. This was shown from how she conducted herself in society when not on missions to her cold and calculating demeanor when completing objectives. It reached a point where her siblings didn't recognize her anymore, something that Danzō had planned all along throughout his grooming process. She was also very loyal, taking Root and Danzō at their word, and constantly defending their actions, while ensuring the safety of their secrets. To be precise she would be the only person besides Danzō to understand and utilize the mechanics of their oath. In fact, the Root Leader entrusted her with the job of disposing of any Root shinobi that did not abide the code of secretiveness. She would live with her siblings once more upon the death of the Konoha elder and Root's complete dismantling however. Though Ei would note how distant they had become over the course of those years. Nevertheless her emotions would arise once more, though such a change proved tepid as she became acquainted with civilian life once more. Her first interactions with the society that she had left behind were awkward to say the least, as Eihei utilized the fake yet transparent smile early and often in an attempt to engage in meaningful conversation. She constantly masked her inner turmoil with a falsely cheerful facade, that unsurprisingly, most saw through as well. The complete suppression of the woman's emotions left Eihei as a relative outcast in most of Konoha's mainstream; meanwhile Ei's unceremonious return did little for her psyche. When with others, she took to feigning boredom in order to avoid casual conversation, a concept that was foreign to her. With time however, she became less socially awkward, though concepts such as bonds and relationships still eluded her understanding. However, one thing that she developed during her last years in Konoha was a fierce protectiveness of her two siblings. Despite knowing both of them were capable of taking care of themselves, she nevertheless had people look out for them when she wasn't around to do so. Beyond that, Eihei has developed into a person that is constantly seen as serious. While part of that stems from her mature appearance, her actions confirm this assumption. It has been shown that the antics of jokers have little to no effect on her, and her only response is that of exasperation when they continue to go about their cheery ways. When in battle, her demeanor remains similarly austere, displaying a consistent levelheadedness that was instilled during the woman's days as an operative of Root. An enemy's tactics rarely surprise her, with only those that are exceptionally powerful eliciting a notable response. Tactics that fall outside of her expectations or are surprising usually receive a complement from Eihei; though such things are shown to be as rare as a comet. She respects shinobi that display resilience and power, as well those that are highly adaptable. When discussing her love life (something that she rarely pursues), Eihei has stated her ideal partner would possess these same abilities of adaptability and resiliency. There are times where this calm demeanor gives way to some arrogance, as she believes that the Root organization was the strongest organization in the Five Great Nations while she was one of its most powerful shinobi. It has since become one of her priorities to make Hilt an organization of equal capabilities. Eihei has stated that she won't rest until it has reached a level that puts in the same conversation as the Seven Swordsmen and Root, eliciting the same level of fear while commanding considerable respect. Notably, such efforts were sidetracked upon meeting her father for the first time. While her mother's description was notably accurate, his offbeat if not cool demeanor was most unexpected. That is, until he began to talk with a persistent level of flippancy that could only be described as irritating. While Eihei assured him that she didn't hate him, there was still bitterness coiled within her stomach. The woman had spent the first twenty years of her life without her biological father after all. Though her stepfather was personable and friendly, even becoming the guiding hand she needed, their time was far too short. Leaving her without a role model to draw from, a vacuum that Danzō would later come to fill. Thus Raido and Eihei's relationship existed in a strained state for quite a while, the woman subconsciously blaming his "gallivanting" ways for depriving her siblings of childhood. For it is difficult to manage such affairs when you are naught but a child. It would be a vocal interjection on her younger sister's part that would cause their relations to improve. For Aka laid out in painstaking detail just what Eihei had done for her family, all that she had sacrificed so that they could enjoy the comfort of a roof over their head. This revelation served as a breakthrough that would lead Ei to become Raido's most trusted confidant, as he realized that she exhibited a far greater maturity then most of her siblings. Nevertheless, Eihei is still shown to be irritated by her father's childishness, often playing the role of guardian. Yet it is clear that her life prepared her for such a task. One thing that survived her emotional purge and reawakening was her familial devotion. Many consider it second to none, the girl risking her health and sanity to provide for her younger half-siblings, willingly to destroy herself it meant her precious sister and brother would be cared for. It was for this reason Danzō agreed to the task in the first place, recognizing it as the key to securing her loyalty. Since leaving that life behind, Ei has invested herself in learning more about her family, finding cousins that were resided in the same village for years; only her growing darkness preventing the woman from discovering them earlier. Likewise, she would delve into the archives of her father's family, learning of his past before experiments consumed his life. She would learn the names of her grandmother and grandfather regardless of Raido's wishes on such days being revisited. In addition, she would become the one who reconnected the various people of the growing family, serving as a liaison that worked tirelessly to record every individual that belonged to Raido's line. Recognizing their signature while mirroring it against her own. Gaining a feel for the vigor that lie behind such chakra, one that could be attributed as lifesaving. In short, Eihei became the X's historian, feverishly mapping the existence of their people all over the shinobi world, only satisfied when she temporarily ran out of leads. Resuming her resolute pace when over a new trail materialized. It is for this reason that she took the deaths of Ameryuu and his wife especially hard, feeling responsible simply because she wasn't there. After finding her sister broken mentally, Eihei was shown to have wept, an action that she rarely commits. Many guess accurately that attacking her loved ones is certain to provoke the woman's wrath, capable of tearing the land asunder until she finds the culprit. Her Root training kicking in as she murders them for such a transgression. It is noted that Eihei becomes terrifying in such circumstances, expressing a vindictive temperament that is only quelled by the death of the offender. Her protectiveness only grew several-fold with the birth of her daughter Satori. The girl is shown to rarely leave Eihei's side, as she is afraid to let the child out of her sight given what has happened to other members of her family when left to their own devices. Such protectiveness (albeit overprotectiveness) is also extended to her nephew Takashi, though as she watches him come into his own, Ei begins to trust him enough to take care of himself in most circumstances. Her faith bolstered by the present of the progenitor; though Kaguya herself may not act, Ei believes her capable of at least administering the information necessary for helping Taka out of a bind. However, should he prove to be in danger, Eihei will drop everything to rush to her nephew's aid; such decisiveness is paramount in her mind for the sake of rectifying the mistakes she has made in the past. When Satori exhibited comparable strides in combative prowess, Eihei would ultimately entrust her to younger sister and the village of Eigakure, seeing them as the safest place for the girl to reside while knowing she would be cared for and loved by her aunt, uncle and cousins. In particular, the Head nin recognized the place as an extended family, one that looked to the betterment of the whole and its parts. Regardless of how difficult balancing such interests could be at times. Such conviction was enough for her to entrust her beloved child to the land and its people. Though she is shown to drop by regularly to check up on the health of her seed and her family. Adamant about never committing such an error again while she has breath in her body. Nevertheless, there is a side to Eihei that she often keeps under wraps. One that is heavily influenced by her previous failings and the corruptive darkness of Root. It is often associated with her Cursed Seal form, the latter strengthening such emotions. When activated, Ei becomes extremely vindictive, prone to murderous intentions. The seal molds the woman into an apex predator, sharpening her instincts to a lethal edge, honing her senses to the optimal frequency. She is shown to enjoy the hunt, chasing down hapless missing-nin of Konoha with stunning ease. Only to play with their lives as if they were nothing more than entertainment. The Cursed One tends to display signs of sadism and masochism, enjoying the dance that her and the opponent engage in. Toying with their emotions and mocking their aspirations. If anything she derives particular joy from crushing their hopes and their existence, leaving deformed corpse in her wake. For even in her fun she retains sight of her primary objective; the elimination of hostile individuals. As noted earlier, the woman's sentiments are greatly magnified while in this form particular her wrath and protectiveness. Those who dare to harm her loved ones are shown to be slaughtered in immediate fashion, regardless of the extent of her family's injuries. Those that manage to kill those she holds dear are tortured to oblivion, the woman drawing out their death as long as possible, deftly using tools at her disposal to make seconds turn into days. Likewise, she is shown to warn away any relations from combat, stating that they will "end up as collateral, causing the other Eihei to cry". Hence it appears she recognizes her own destructive capabilities and how likely a friend could turn into a foe when she's "in heat". Nevertheless, Eihei seems to be deeply ashamed of how she acts when utilizing the cursed seal. Though such feelings only occur after she has deactivated the technique. Thus she resolves to leave the seal for a last resort, when everything else has failed. Appearance 's future while protecting its past.]] Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control As a descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, Eihei is blessed with an exceptionally large amount of equally strong chakra as well as a potent life force. The secondary portion is part of the reason why the ability that she inherited from her father is so effective in its execution, allowing her to heal even some of the most dire of injuries in seconds to minutes. Even as an academy student, the potency of her chakra allowed her to form at least five shadow clones as well as manipulate sizable quantities of water with relative ease, feats considered inconceivable for a child of such young age. But she proved undeterred by such matters, possessing a well-tuned chakra that appeared innate given the success of her younger siblings and the prowess of their mother. Likewise, she is able to utilize the properties of Chakra Flow, mastering the principles to the level of turning a fragile tree branch into a weapon capable of clashing with swords if not strong enough to break such tempered steel. It serves as one of her most viable assets and a strong point for versatility, enabling greater mobility while serving as a catalyst for creativity. Nevertheless, it's something that she has continuously honed, learning to manipulate layers of the substance for the sake of durability, blunt power, speed, and precision. Essentially she has focused extensively on altering the chakra covering for different needs, practicing the usage until it became muscle memory, a instinctual adjustment that happens at the drop of a hat. Over time, her finesse with a core attribute of the ninja arts would soon become inherent. Where as she originally changed the context of the chakra flow in regards to proportion, such movements became more minute in their function as Eihei developed the ability to mimic the effects with far less chakra. Eventually shrinking the prominence of such chakra flow to a nearly imperceptible layer that hugged the surface of the weapon. Such accuracy had the unintended consequence of aiding her discretion as a Root-nin, allowing her to quietly dispose of troublesome adversaries and traitors to the larger organization. It managed to earn her quite a reputation in regards to the larger shinobi world as one who was responsible for "hushing" Danzō's opponents. Notably, Eihei would come to regret the many murders she was set to commit as one of the Root Leader's most prized assets. Such control would be further extended to her rapidly growing reserves, noted to be as massive as that of her father's while expressing a vitality comparable to her mother's. It became an instantly recognizable attribute for the young woman, who chose to initially embrace it when out in the public eye, noting it as an intimidation factor that kept unwanted trouble at bay. Nevertheless, she managed to remove its presence through carefully maintained control, erasing to the point of non-existence. It is noted that her proficiency with the technique has awarded her comparisons with it's previous user , a note that the woman finds amusing yet motivating. For she has little time for the past when the future beckons. Given her growth over the years, her chakra as only grown in its abundance, reaching titanic proportions. It has grown to a level where she could utilize several chakra draining techniques in rapid succession without any signs of exhaustion. As for the first technique, she can successfully replicate it without the aid of any nearby water sources, capable of creating several at a time without so much as a thought. Likewise, her chakra control is pronounced enough to produce techniques with one or no handed seals, greatly aiding the quickness with which offensives and counter offensives can be produced. The presiding daimyō has noted that the entirety of Focus Country can feel Eihei's presence when she returns from one of her sabbaticals, hinting at just how prolific it has truly become. Nevertheless, she is more than comfortable withholding her true capabilities through the usage of the previous coverage technique, preventing her from being detected through normal means while rendering her normal for the time being. Though she does possess the more typical means of doing so should choose a lesser avenue of discretion. Likewise, Eihei is proficient enough with chakra control to utilize the Body Flicker in short bursts, displaying tight coordination of the technique in small spaces, allowing for her to evade while creating openings for later. Sensors responsible for tracking her have noticed that the bountifulness of her chakra makes it around tailed-beast level when fully unleashed, capable of leveling landscapes with such forceful exertion. As such, she is noted to keep it firmly under wraps as a protection mechanism for her fellow Ei shinobi. Killing Intent Ninjutsu As a former part of Danzō's inner circle, it was only expected that Eihei would have a thorough education in the pivotal ninja art; ninjutsu. She is shown to have particular aptitude with techniques that pertain to the more secretive albeit traditional aspects of a shinobi, namely evasion and spying techniques. Through some efforts on the part of her superior, Eihei learned the Dragon Spying Technique, allowing her to utilize murals of the beast to see her targets as well as eavesdrop on their conversation. Notably, she has expanded the original technique to include other inanimate objects, namely bodies of water and constructs that she creates, using them as mediums for gathering information that she can store away for later. Likewise, she's notably adept with the Transparent Escape Technique using it for situations where the previous spying technique would be considered inappropriate. Unlike its counterpart, this one is considered battle-ready, allowing Eihei to skillfully attack opponents with the various sword and tanto styles at her disposal, quickly eliminating threats in a manner that some liken to the infamous art popularized by Kiri shinobi. In addition, she can utilizing the secondary technique as a way to buy time, allowing for her to formulate efficient strategies that she can later implement effectively. Ei has noted that this jutsu is versatile enough to handle several opponents at once, if not scores of enemies. The woman tends to use the method as a intermediary response or last-resort, preferring to keep it as one of several aces up her sleeve. It was for this technique in particular that she earned the alias , employing this as a part of skill-set meant to eliminate all traitors of Konoha as well as external threats. As expected, she is well-versed in the usage of replacement and flicker, fundamental arts that can be found in use by a large part of the populace. Eihei has a tendency to employ the two in tandem for a variety of purposes. The most obvious would be escape should she find the odds not to her liking, using the primary tech to create a diversion while activating the second to create as much distance between herself and the troublesome adversary as possible. Otherwise, she'll take advantage of the small window afforded by the former in order to catch the opponent unawares, utilizing the latter for the sake of maximization. Occasionally she make use of the aforementioned escape technique as well, noting its potential for intrigue and demoralization, particularly against "spineless cowards" who slowly realize the gravity of their mistake. Her flicker technique is noted to be particularly fast, with Danzō believing her capable of matching Shisui in this regard, a helpful attribute when chasing down missing-nin and other vermin that seek to escape her grasp. Occasionally she'll have a water clone stand in for her after activating the replacement maneuver, further convincing the target of their success in eliminating her only to find a blade resting in their chest. For the real Eihei resides behind them. Nevertheless, she is considers this coupling a failsafe of hers, often employing flicker in short bursts to amplify her reflexes and speed, showing a considerable level of chakra control while marking her as the capable individual she has always been. It's noted that should her original replacement fail to activate properly, the woman will make haste by adjusting her body. Such a sinister addition was given to Eihei as a testament to her irreproachable success, as well as a reluctance to losing one his most valuable pawns. One that he felt would soon become a queen and his most trusted ally. Nature Transformation Water is life. It is a key component of the human anatomy, serving as the guide by which the human existence sustains itself. Perhaps surprisingly, an aptitude for manipulating and creating the life giving source would find its home in Eihei. The elemental ability was the first to emerge from her repertoire, the woman able to manipulate small bodies of water even as a child. Allowing for her to tap into a source that would become rather valuable in the future. As her control improved however, she replaced simple movement with the formation of more complex shapes and constructs, fashioning walls and other obstacles from nearby sources. This allowed her to become more effective in her usage, though the concept of creating her own temporarily eluded her. Nevertheless, she would doggedly pursue every aspect of the element, working on its coordination and speed, creating offensives that were near immediate in their function, unrelenting in the face of natures such as fire and scorch. In fact, she specifically sharpened the potency of her water against such elements, knowing the latter capable of eliminating all that stands in its way. Given time, she would seek to resolve this issue by involving the secondary element of yang, deliberately increasing the vitality of her water constructs in the face of those that sought to destroy them. Delicately, she would achieve results that would allow her water to withstand Scorch, pushing the combination of Water and Yang to its absolute limit for the sake of incredible resiliency. Eihei would only rest when this was completely ingrained within her fighting style, making it second nature for the woman and a key component of the strength she has fostered. Alas, she would finally make use of creation, forming a hand of water. A simple gesture that greatly boosted her confidence. What became a simple creation of a babbling brook took on far grander proportions, arriving in the form of ponds followed by lakes. All of which were manifested by her hand without assistance. The feeling was exhilarating for the young woman, who would began performing the seals necessary for the sacred one. While the initial attempts were average in size, they would soon grow to titanic proportions, dwarfing vessels with frightening ease. Coupled with her ever increasing reserves and more precise chakra control, Eihei would begin forming versions of the beast that were capable of doing battle with Susanoo and other massive constructions. To give further sentience and durability that constructs, she would once again turn to yang, allowing it to flourish within the being's very essence, preparing the beast for clashing with such entities. With access to the element completely secured, she would learn how to create massive tsunamis in order to overwhelm entire battlefields. Utilizing such methods to wash away the competition while giving her plenty of water to work with for later offensives. It is only natural that she is capable of using its even larger equivalent, devastating lands with ease. Given the phenomenal quantity of her chakra, she can easily replicate feats utilized by Kisame, such as forming oceans from a single attack. She also makes use of the such mechanisms for the purpose of trapping individuals, a highly effective two-step process that often results in her victory. However, due to her burgeoning sensor abilities, she has devised a technique that allows her to draw water from all nearby sources. This includes manipulation of the very molecules that reside in the air, condensing them into what is needed for the time. She can also draw upon reservoirs and wells that reside deep within the earth, pulling them to the surface for use by herself and allies. Eihei hypothesizes that this is formed upon the property of like calling to like; the water of the world around her drawn to the woman's latent affinity. It is by this hypothesis that she had learned how to manipulate a secondary source of water; that which resides in the human body. Similar to how blood users can take charge of an opponent's function by manipulating their blood, she can do the same with water. In some ways, her version is even more effective than blood users because of the incredible quantity of water that is within a person's frame. With a deft utilization of the Ocean Call, she can deprive their body of fluids, causing dehydration, loss of consciousness, and potentially death. All of which depend on how much Ei depletes them. Likewise, she can use manipulate their bodies for the sake of her own whims, able to snap bones and contort their frames into unnatural angles by displacement of said liquids. Breaking bodies as if they were nothing more than twigs. Likewise, she can cause enemies to turn upon each other using the same method, allowing for friendly fire as she has the adversaries kill each other. Making her job much easier in comparison. Whereas such control proved difficult when she was younger, capable of only controlling a handful of people, Eihei has since improved her manipulation to scores, tearing offensives apart with terrifying ease. The woman indeed believes that this could be one of her most potent applications of the ubiquitous Water Release, allowing her to overwhelm enemies while standing toe to toe with some of the best users around. Likewise, the usage of that technique would lead to the development of . Thus, she would eventually place her initial technique under this nomenclature. Noting that Eihei could use the same application for external manipulation. Put simply, she can cancel out the techniques of others, or reverse them. In addition, the woman can override the function to reconfigure the attack for her own purposes. Fashioning it in such a way that she can easily fall into patterns that will ensnare the foe or create openings for her comrades. Her proficiency with this aspect is great enough to hijack even large scale employment of the element, namely that Colliding Wave duo among others. Hence she is well-versed to the point of turning offensives into an excellent defense, protecting herself with the very attack that the antagonist wanted to use. Eihei herself admits that this form of combat has incredible potential, with the woman using it to create armaments on the fly, namely variants of swords and spears that she can either employ in hand to hand combat or formulate into a barrage of weaponry for pinning down the opponent. Likewise, she can turn that into a multi-pronged assault, attacking the individual from one side while having weapons and other compatriots approach from the other. The latter often presents itself in the form of clones, who are highly capable of performing the same water techniques as the original, due to possessing sizable reserves of their own. Eihei estimates that she can form a few hundred clones without compromising any other abilities, allowing her to fill her side with highly skilled individuals. In particular, she is capable enough with the element to not need chakra expenditure for the purpose of walking across wide, fickle bodies of water. Instead replying upon her affinity to provide her such an attribute. Giving her the appearance of her water entity, minus her scarlet locks of course. Dōjutsu Chōwagan A newly coveted dōjutsu arises from the melding of the Uchiha and Uzumaki line into one entity, helped along by a unique birthright. Christened the Chōwagan by it's first user, Eihei began learning of its state as a descendant of her father's fabled Rinnegan. In time she would begin experimenting to see how much it resembled the predecessor, and if it's power would be great enough to face the threat that plagued her family. The eye's abilities start with a unique form of sensory perception. Being a manifestation of the Uzumaki's life force stored with ocular veins of the Uchiha, Eihei has the unique ability to sense life force and the souls/spirits of others. This allows her to bypass individuals who hide their chakra via suppression or camouflage, as Eihei can recognize their very essence regardless of their chakra's presence. This originates in a manipulation of spiritual energy, as each person leaves residue of themselves as they go about their business, allowing her to pick up on this as well. The only ones that she has been shown incapable of catching are beings that do not possess a soul, though if they do possess something akin to life force she can still grasp their being. In this regard, Eihei has an ability to sense dukkha, much like the Rinnegan. However, the limits or extent to which she can do this remain unknown due to her not dabbling in such arts yet. Second among the gifts granted by the dōjutsu to its users is a unique form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to place themselves at any location in their given realm of time. Activating the eye, the user steps through a portal that closes upon their entry, before fabricating an infinite number of themselves at various points through the use of life force. They then settle upon their specific destination before erasing current selves with the dōjutsu, alongside the other "users". The user is then replaced by their preexisting self at the designated terminus, allowing them to continue on their journey without being inhibited. This version of space-time generally considered slightly cumbersome by its users, citing the amount of preparation time as ultimately impractical for battle situations, though it is useful for long distance travel. Hence the call to develop a more streamlined version for combative purposes, with the resulting creation dubbed Nakaori. Unlike its forebear, this version doesn't require the creation of several carbon copies of themselves. Rather, it is a simple visualization of the users destination combined with the spiritual prowess of Yin and physicality of Yang. In a concise explanation, the world is akin to a piece of paper, with the existing location and your landing-place serving as two points. By combining the spirituality of yin to fabricate your existing area and person as a illusion, the paper is folded so that the two points overlap, while the vitality of yang brings forth the new version of the user at the objective. All of this occurs with a small window of space, allowing the user to see every individual involved as frozen despite none of them realizing the duration of the technique. However, it restarts upon the user reaching their desired place. The one qualm is the users range is limited, much like Sasuke's , though the parameters of the technique vary from user to user. Kenjutsu Other Skills Cursed Seal Ah yes. Granted to her by none any other than himself. Originally it was given as a tracking device of sorts, for he saw the then girl as a future host body. Alas, it would become much more as Eihei grew accustomed to its existence within her. Branded with one of the two strongest seals made by the scientist, the curse has become a blessing of sorts for the kuniochi. The mechanism itself appears as three curved lines that rest on her shoulder, before expanding into parallel and contorted pathways that navigate her entire body as the first stage is activated. Upon proceeding to stage two, her skin becomes a dark shade of brown, while her eyes gain black sclera, the irises becoming a forbidding shade of yellow. Her hair becomes unruly, adding an ahoge while turning to a bright shade of blood-red. Notably, it reaches past her waist. A black, scale-like armor is shown to incase various parts of her body, integrating itself within her system. Some believe it is an external manifestation of her ability. Additionally, a retractable blade is embedded in her right arm, honed to a sharpness that can cut through flesh like butter. When activated, her physical prowess, speed, and stamina are increased immensely, reaching heights that place her above the most capable individuals within her family. Her speed is shown to surpass sound, releasing a deafening boom as she eclipses her target, allowing her to go toe to toe with the world's fastest individuals. Particularly, Eihei can crush bones and other objects with relative ease, more than happy to dole out as much punishment for as long as possible. Namely, the potency of her ninjutsu and nature transformation applications increase considerably. Hydrokinetic control that was originally limited to a scores can now overwhelm entire armies, creating a show for the woman's blood-thirsty temperament as friends and comrades hack away at each other's lives. She can force Hōzuki's out of their transformation as well, corrupting the source as they become pure water, making them extremely vulnerable to her whims. Often resulting in her dissipating them as they scream for mercy, diluting all of the fluids in their body until nothing is left for them to thrive on. In particular, the application of more sinister methods are shown to be far more immediate in their function, the woman's ability to take over their bodies becoming as natural as breathing. More importantly, the vitality of this attribute increases substantially allowing her to break in even strong willed individuals who could potentially fight off her earlier domination. Thus in this form, Ei's water manipulation is far more complete. Able to formulate even complex formations such as multiple water dragons in the space of seconds. Allowing for repeated onslaughts of gargantuan proportions. The woman needing nothing more than the screams of her foes to keep her going. In addition to greater aptitude for the Water Release, Eihei also attains far more significant mastery of the properties of chakra, able to imbue the substance into whatever she would like. Whereas she had to use cumbersome seals and notable concentration to achieve the magnificent results she has in the past, now it becomes an extension of herself. In particular, via the properties of chakra flow, the mutated energy resides in her hair as an automatic defensive and offensive mechanism. When activated, individual strands of her hair morph into long tendrils that seek purchase within the adversary, each one possessing a wicked barb capable of ripping through clothing and flesh while durable enough to clash with weapons. Likewise, since they rely on her instinctual process, they are incredibly fast, serving as safety net of sorts when people surpass her expectations. While also allowing her to follow her festering sadism. Nevertheless, it is something that has helped her greatly in the past, while catching troublesome individuals who might have very well escaped with their lives. Only to be skewered by the woman. Intelligence She is a rather sharp individual, one who can easily survey the field while in the heat of battle. She is also able to discern people's weaknesses and use it to her advantage in battle. One example was when she was training her younger brother Shinrai before his genin exam. Noting his relative lack of speed, she landed some techniques that led to his quick and unceremonious defeat. It was that defeat that allowed him to work harder and not get full of himself, leading to him successfully passing his genin exams. An additional showcase of her prowess is her proficient user of reverse psychology, even when in the heat of battle, in order to confuse and disarm an opponent. Part of her proficient use of reverse psychology stems from her ability to read people, particularly a person's body language or their reaction, allowing her to adjust her response accordingly. It is said that she is capable of noticing even the most minute changes in body language, endowing her with the ability to always plan two steps ahead of the opponent. This in turn allows her to gather information rather easily, via body language or blackmail, resulting in Danzō calling her a sponge, because of her ability to pick up valuable information with relative ease. These observation skills were what caused her to become recruited into Root and later Hilt, and they have only grown in sharpness as became older. Former Abilities Sharingan Category:Approved Article Category:Uzumaki Clan Members Category:Uchiha Clan Members Category:House of X Category:Eigakure Resident Category:Eigakure Shinobi Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality